


Topless

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate have to deal with the photographs of a topless Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topless

‘’Do you want another slice of toast?’’

Kate shook her head. ‘’No, I’m done eating this delicious breakfast. One more and I won’t fit in my dress anymore.’’

William laughed. ‘’That’s nonsense. And besides, I don’t mind if you didn’t fit into your dress anymore and have to go without any clothes on.’’

Kate didn’t even bother replying. She looked out the window and saw it was going to be a very hot day again. She and William were halfway through their second Royal Tour, at the South Seas, the most remote part of the Commonwealth.

There was a soft knock on the door. Jamie entered.

‘’William, can I speak to you for a moment?’’ He had a very grave look on his face.

William looked at Kate in amazement and then followed Jamie through the door. He never asked for a private conversation, always wanted to engage Kate in the discussion.

Jamie made sure the door was closed before he faced William.

‘’I just spoke with the press.’’ He sighed. ‘’I’m just gonna say it. Some paparazzo has picture of you and Kate, when you were holidaying in France the other day. Topless Kate.’’

William’s mouth fell open. ‘’He has what? Is he going to publish?’’

‘’I’m afraid so. It’s for a French magazine, and they don’t have the protocol like the British magazines.’’

William sighed. ‘’I have to get back in. Kate will suspect something already. Will you deal with it and keep me up to date?’’

Jamie nodded. ‘’You have to tell her.’’

‘’I know.’’ William gave Jamie one last incredulous look before he opened the door and walked back to his seat.

‘’What was all that about?’’ Kate asked. ‘’Boy talk?’’ She grinned at her own joke, but her laugh quickly faded when she saw the look on William’s face. ‘’Honey, what’s the matter?’’

William rearranged his chair so he was sitting right next to his wife. He took her hand in his.

‘’Okay, you’re really freaking me out now,’’ Kate said anxiously.

‘’You have been photographed in France. By a paparazzo. Topless.’’

Kate gaped in horror at William.

‘’I haven’t seen the pictures yet, so I don’t know how bad it is. Jamie is trying to figure it all out.’’

A tear rolled down Kate’s cheek, which William kissed away. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

‘’It’s not fair,’’ Kate cried, ‘’I’m giving up most of my private life just to be with the guy I love and then people won’t even leave me alone when I am sunbathing more than a hundred yards away from a possible spot to photograph me.’’

‘’I know.’’ William stroked her hand. ‘’I will sort it all out for you, I promise. I won’t tolerate you being exposed like this.’’

Kate nodded, staring out the window.

———

Later that day, William accepted flowers from a little girl in the walkabout. He tore one off and walked to Kate. ‘’Can I please be a romantic dork and give you this flower to make you smile again?’’

He gave her his best puppy eyes, and indeed, Kate couldn’t help but laugh. William’s heart warmed. He knew she was not okay right now, but she still smiled at him. They would get through this together.


End file.
